


Sizzling

by Sunshinecackle



Series: A New Life Will Start When The Morning Comes [1]
Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: Addison is a precious bean, F/F, Lesbians, Nobody is cheating everyone broke up, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 09:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: Addison blurts out a bad pick-up line and ends up taking Eliza out despite her miss with it.





	Sizzling

**Author's Note:**

> Playing a little weekend game on Tumblr, and my first number was 340! Let’s go with Eliza and Addison! Prompt is at the end, let’s do this!

“You must be the reason for global warming because you’re hot.” Addison tried on an uncertain smile, having a feeling that Eliza wasn’t going to play these kinds of games with her. She would have had a great back and forth with Zed, but considering things had been better with them being friends… Her next best bet was to try with the one girl that she really felt connected to. Other than Bree, of course, but she worried it was too soon to say anything about a relationship to the other girl.

“Actually it’s primarily because of too much carbon dioxide in the atmosphere.” Eliza didn’t even miss a beat, not looking up from her laptop as she continued typing away. It took approximately three seconds for her to notice the exaggerated pout on the human’s lips, turning to give Addison a raised eyebrow. “What?”

“I, you know, was kind of hoping that… I dunno. We could try and maybe go out?” Scratching the back of her neck, she rubbed a hand through her white hair, “Since you and Bucky didn’t work out, and--”

“I didn’t work out with Cheerstick-Up-His-Ass and that means I’m into girls all of a sudden?” At the very least, Eliza sounded more amused than anything. “I guess you’re right, though. There’s no reason we shouldn’t try.”

“There’s really no reason we shouldn’t-- W-wait, really?” Addison perked instantly, taking Eliza’s hands, “You won’t regret this! I promise.” 

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, sweet face. I’ve been amazingly underwhelmed by dates with humans.” 

Even still, Addison didn’t let it dampen her spirits. She had every intention of taking Eliza to Longshore Steakhouse because that had been one of Zed’s favorite date spots when they’d been together. Not that she considered all zombies the same (even if Eliza might think otherwise), but she was trying to think of a place that would be good to take her for their first date.

Addison set the reservation for seven PM, and Eliza was there approximately five minutes early, much like her human counterpart. Once they were seated and had their orders put in, Addison found herself caught up in the wonder and excitement on Eliza’s face. She really was otherworldly in every sense of the word, and it was hard to keep from reaching out to take the zombie’s hand. Which surprised her when Eliza turned back to her and rose a brow.

“You okay?” She questioned, catching sight of the dumb smile and pretty eyes Addison kept making at her. 

“Uh, y-yeah.” Addison felt her cheeks bloom with heat, looking down at where their hands had seemed to magically join together. “I just… You’re really beautiful tonight.”

“Beautiful?” Eliza’s eyebrows shot into her hair and she blinked a couple of times, letting that sink in. “That’s… Better than pretty, right?”

“You’re pretty all the time, but you’re beautiful out here like this, being who you are with no regrets.” Addison murmured, lost in the zombie’s gorgeous brown eyes. “I’m really glad you let me take you out.”

“You can say that now, just wait until you see how much I can eat.” Eliza tried for a joke, laughing awkwardly as she tucked a strand of curled hair behind her ear. Addison didn’t miss the awkward glance out into the restaurant, either. “After that, we’ll see how glad you are when you get to pay for it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so, I had fifteen minutes to write and honestly I had a lot of fun with doing this. These little things mean I actually get things written. Which, you know, is super great.
> 
> Prompt: “You must be the reason for global warming because you’re hot.”
> 
> “Actually it’s primarily because of too much carbon dioxide in the atmosphere.”


End file.
